Kingdom Hearts: Special Features
by Hiei's ice angel
Summary: Kingdom Hearts bloopers, behind the scenes, deleted scenes, commentary with the stars, surveys and quizzes! Rated to be safe! R & R!
1. Chapter 1

I don't own KH! I only own Nicole…who's myself!

-------------------

BLOOPERS!

**-0-The scene where Sora is fighting Darkside-0-**

Darkside: HAHA! (Knocks Sora back)

Sora: HEY! You aren't supposed to talk!

Darkside: FINE! No level up for you then!

Nicole: CUT! Let's try that again…

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Sora: HAAAAAAAA! (Attacks Darkside. He should die, but just stands there) What the heck? DIEDIEDIEDIE!

Darkside: HAHA! YOU PATHETIC MORTAL!

Nicole: Cut! (Looks at the Darkside)Why? Why can't you get this right Reggie?

**-0-The scene with Maleficent and Riku-0-**

Maleficent: Now, think no more of him and come with me.

Riku: Sorry, my mommy told me never talk to strangers.

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Maleficent: Now, think no more of him and come with me.

Riku: Why should I go with you?

Maleficent: Um…well….just shut up! (Grabs Riku's arm)

Riku: CHILD MOLESTER! CHILD MOLESTER!

Nicole: STOP! STOP IT NOW!

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Maleficent: Now, think no more of him and come with me.

Riku: No.

Maleficent: Why?

Riku: Uh…because?

Maleficent: Well, that's a sucky answer!

Riku: I CAN'T WORK LIKE THIS!

Nicole: (Slaps forehead)

**-0-Scene with Cloud-0-**

Sora: How about a rematch some time? No dark powers involved!

Cloud: I think I'll pass. (He walks off and Nicole chases him with hearts in her eyes)(Brings her back by her collar)Does this belong to you?

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Sora: How about a rematch some time? No dark powers involved!

Cloud: I think I'll pass. (Walks off and he trips)CRAP!

**-0-Flying through the desert: Agrabah-0-**

Sora: You don't get out much huh?

Nicole: Of course not Sora. He has…PHENOMINAL COSMIC POWERS! Itty bitty living space! Wait, CUT!

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Sora: You don't get out much hu--

Nicole: A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEW! BUT WHEN I'M WAY UP HERE--Sorry…

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Sora: You don't get out much hu--

Nicole: A WHOLE NEW ROLD! A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEW! BUT WHEN I'M WAY UP HERE--

Sora: More like, but when I'm way off-key…

Nicole: What was that?

Sora: Nothing…

**-0-Redo scene-0-**

Sora: You don't get out much hu--

Nicole: A WHOLE NEW WORLD! A DAZZLING PLACE I NEVER KNEW! BUT WHEN I'M WAAAAAAY--AH! (They push her off the carpet) HEY!

----------

Ok…I'm done with that chapter. The next chapter is a behind the scenes look! Review and I'll update! Review!


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own KH! Oh, and I love you reviewers! You guys rock! And as you know, this is a PWP (Plot? What plot?) Story and I'm open to ideas! Just like a certain reviewer…

----------------

Nicole: Ok, this is a behind the scenes look at the making of Kingdom Hearts.

**-0-The scene with the Kairi and Sora dock thing-0-**

Kairi: I know I can always come back here, right?

Sora: Yeah sure!

Kairi: Sora, don't ever change…I want to be where the people are, I want to see, want to see them dancing!

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo-0-**

Kairi: Sora, don't ever change. Now I see if I wear a mask I can fool the world, but I cannot fool my heart.

Nicole: KAIRI! You can't have a song! Get over it!

**-0-The scene with the paupo thingy-0-**

Riku: Sora (Throws paopu) You wanted one, didn't you?

Sora: A banana?

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo-0-**

Riku: Sora (Throws it) You--

Sora: MY EYE! (The camera turns to the side)

Nicole: (Fixes the camera) CUTCUTCUT!

-**0-The scene with the darkness-0-**

Riku: I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Sora: Then how come you sleep with a nightlight?

Riku: SHHHHHHHHHHHH!

Nicole: 0o;;; Cut?

**-0-Redo-0-**

Riku: I'm not afraid of the darkness!

Sora: Riku…your fly is down.

Nicole: CUUUUUUUT!

-**0-Redo-0-**

"Riku": I'm not afraid of the darkness! I am darkness!

Sora: Huh? (Riku falls out of a random closet gagged and tied up)AHA! (Pulls the Riku wig of to reveal a man with long red hair)

Nicole: For the last time Axel, NO! You can't be Riku! (He runs off crying)

**-0-The keyblade scene-0-**

Random voice: Monkey, monkey, monkey.

Sora: Huh?

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo-0-**

Random voice: Keyblade, keybla--Hey! It's really echoey in here! Echo, echo, echo!

Sora: 0o;;;

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo-0-**

Random voice: SORA! YOU FORGOT YOUR HOUSE KEY! HOUSE K EY! HOUSE KEY! AND ARE YOU WEARING CLEAN UNDERWEAR YOUNG MAN?

Sora: MOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

Nicole: 0o;;; Uh…moving on…

**-0-The scene were you fight Leon-0-**

Leon: Then you leave me no choice.

Sora: AHHHHHHHHH! (Runs like a little girl)

Nicole: CUT!

**-0-Redo-0-**

Leon: Then you leave me no choice. (Goes to run, but trips and falls down the stairs)

Sora: I WIN! I mean, now you're going to pay! (Takes Leon's wallet and runs)

Leon: HEY! (Runs after Sora, knocking over several backdrops on the way)

Nicole: HEEEEEEEEEEEY! CUUUUUUUUUT!(Gets trampled)

---------------

Ok…that was a pretty random chapter. Remember you guys, PWP story; you can give me ideas if you want! Review you guys!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own KH! I LOVE YOU REVIEWERS! I'm so happy that you all like it! I hope you like this chapter!

--------------

The Kingdom Hearts cast were all sitting in the living room. Riku was sitting on the couch and Sora and Kairi were on the floor. Nicole was on the floor looking at tapes. She threw one and it hit Sora.

Sora:

Nicole: Hey! Look at this tape! It's the auditions for Kingdom Hearts!

Riku: (His left eye twitches) The horror!

Nicole: This was funny! (Puts it in)

**-0-The tape-0-**

Nicole: Ok, trying out for the part of Sora is…Wakka?

Wakka: YEAH MON! Ok, yo Riku mon. Kairi is mine ya?

Nicole: Next!

Kairi: I'm trying out for Kairi!

Nicole: (Sarcastically) No!

Kairi: Sora, don't ever change.

Nicole: Um…I don't know… (A fat guy dressed in a Kairi wig comes in)(Looks at Kairi)YOU'VE GOT THE PART KAI!

Kairi: COOL! (A guy walks in)

Sora: What about Kairi?

The guy: Kairi's coming with us! The door is open Sora! Now I can infest it with darkness and take this world over! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

Nicole: AXEL! FOR THE LAST TIME, NO! YOU CAN'T BE RIKU!

-0-Realktiy-0-

Riku: AHHHHHH! (Smashes the tape)

Nicole: It wasn't that bad…

Riku: Shut up!

Nicole: Excuse me?

Riku: Erm…I…uh…um….GAH!

Nicole: Yeah, that's what I thought!

Random voice: Kingdom Hearts behind the scenes!

Nicole: NO! Not yet! (The screen goes blurry, indicating that the behind the scenes thing has started)

-0-BEHIND THE SCENES!-0-

Ansem: It has been there all along! Kairi's heart rests within you!

Sora: What? How'd it get in there?

Ansem: Uh…

Sora: BUT WE USED A CONDEM!

Nicole: 0o;;;I DID NOT NEED TO KNOW THAT!

-0-Redo-0-

Ansem: It has been there all along! Kairi's heart rests within you!

Sora: Kairi's inside of me? I thought I was inside of her!

Nicole: CUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUT! AHHAHA! (Rubs head and stomps her feet)BAD IMAGES! BAD IMAGES!

-0-The scene where Riku is trying to save Kairi-0-

Riku: You've gotta run! The heartless are coming! OW! (He runs into the microphone above his head)

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Riku: You've gotta run! Heartless are coming!

Kairi: THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING! THE HEARTLESS ARE COMING!

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Riku: You've gotta run! The heartless are comin--(The microphone again) The heartless are com--(Microphone) The heartles--(Microphone) AHHHHHHHHH! (Rips it out of the ceiling)

Rikku (Yeah, from FFX): GASP! I'M A MICROPHONE RIGHTS ACTIVIST AND I'm INSULTED! (Takes the microphone and starts to hit his knees with it)BATBATBATBAT!

Nicole: Cut?

--------------

OK, that's all for this chapter. If I didn't get your ideas in this chapter, don't worry. All ideas will be used…unless they suck! 0o;;; Anyway, review!


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own KH!

------------------------

OK…here are some more crazy bloopers for you guys! Enjoy!

-0-Locus Forest-0-

Donald: WHO ARE YOU?

Cheshire Cat: Who indeed!

Sora: Where's Alice?

Cheshire cat: This way, that way, wow, my authoress is gay!

Nicole: HEY! (Hits him over the head)

-0-Redo-0-

CC: Who indeed!

Sora: Where's Alicia? Er…Annalise? Wait, April? Auburn?

Nicole: Sora, did you read the script last night?

Sora: Yes? (Nervous chuckle)

Nicole: LAIR!

-0-Redo-0-

Dinald: WHO ARE YOU?

CC: Donald, I…am your father!

Donald: (Long and dramatic) NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Nicole: (bangs head on the wall continuously)

-0-The beginning scene-0-

Hikaru: Hold me; whatever lies beyond this morning is a little later on…

Sora: (Falling) WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! (Falls on his head)

Nicole: NOT AGAIN!

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: WOOT! (Does the funky chicken)

Riku: AH! (Kills Sora)

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: WOOYEAH! (Does the Egyptian, lawn sprinkler, and the cabbage patch)

Axel: I CAN DO THAT!

Nicole: WILL YOU GET OUT OF HERE!

-0-The scene with Maleficent-0-

Maleficent: It will take him ages to find the rest. And besides, he remains blissfully unaware of our other plan.

Oogy Boogy: Yes, the muffins!

Nicole: Sorry guys…

-0-Redo-0-

Maleficent: They're still blissfully unaware of our other plan.

Oogy Boogy: Yes, the princesses!

Maleficent: No, not that… (Steps out of the shadows to reveal a woman in a yellow dress)

Jafar: AH! IT'S THE ULTIMATE EVIL!

Maleficent: THAT'S RIGHT! Because…it's…SUPERCALIFREDULISTICEXBELALADOCUS! LALALALALALA!

Nicole: AH! (Dies)

---------------------------

Ok, I need suggestions for crazy and random questions for a survey! That's going to be the next chapter! Review!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own KH!

------------------

Nicole: Hey guys! I got these surveys that I want us all to take! Answer honestly ok? (Axel goes to open his mouth)No, this can't get you a better part!

Sora: THIS'LL BE FUN! (Takes the survey)

-0-Survey-0-

1. What is your name?

Sora!

2. How old are you?

14!

3. Do you have a girlfriend?

Um… (Looks at Kairi) I'm not sure…

4. What is your favorite food?

Um…I like burritos!

5. What was your most embarrassing moment?

Uh…the time when I was eating burritos with Hurky! And then, I farted so loud that my pants exploded! She passed out and hit her head on a muffin…

6. What is your biggest fear?

Oompa Loompas attacking people! I had a dream about that once! (Shivers)

7. Do you have a best friend?

Yeah! Riku! Well, there was that one time when he went psycho in Mexico…

8: What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?

I thought it was hilarious when Riku fell asleep on the paopu tree and then fell into the ocean! Then, Selphie tried to get him to eat a paopu fruit and Riku was forced into hiding for a month or two…

9. What is your favorite world?

Um…Destiny island!

10: What is your favorite TV station? (Nick, Cartoon network, Disney Channel, etc…)

Oh, I like…Wait! Disney channel? There's a Disney Channel? I KNEW THAT THE MOLE PEOPLE WERE WATCHING ME! AHHHHH! (Runs off)

-0-

-0-Survey-0-

1. What is your name?

Riku.

2. How old are you?

15. HAH! BEAT THAT SORA!

3. Do you have a girlfriend?

(Looks at Nicole and then back at the paper)Uh…kinda sorta maybe…

4. What is your favorite food?

Tacos…AND BURRITOS!

5. What was your most embarrassing moment?

Well, I don't get embarrassing moments because I'm Riku! (Everyone coughs)

6: What is your biggest fear?

NICOLE! I mean, I love you Nicole!

7. Do you have a best friend?

Yeah…Sora…I guess…

8: What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?

When Sora dropped in the dungeon on the Pirate Ship! MUHAHAHAHA! What? That was funny for me!

9: What is your favorite world?

I'd have to say Twilight Town because that's where Nico—NEVERMIND!

10. What is your favorite TV station? (Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, etc…)

I like the Riku channel! ALL RIKU ALL THE TIME! Disney Channel? Is that how the fan girls track me?

-0-Survey-0-

1. What is your name?

Kairi.

2. How old are you?

14.

3. Do you have a boyfriend?

(Glances quickly at Sora)I think so…

4. What is your favorite food?

Nachos…and burritos!

5. What is your most embarrassing moment?

The time when I blurted out that I wanted to go with Sora on the boat alone!

6: What is your biggest fear?

Losing Sora again… (Nicole holds up a sign that says, 'AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!')

7. Do you have a best friend?

NIKKI!

8. What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?

Um…The time that Tobikunai-sama made Sora light his fart on fire!

9: What is your favorite world?

I haven't been to many worlds…well, not in my body. I think I like the Destiny Islands!

10. What is your favorite TV station? (Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, etc…)

I really like MTV! Disney Channel? THEY DON'T TELL ME THESE THINGS ANYMORE!

-0-Survey-0-

1. What is your name?

Nicole.

2. How old are you?

Almost 14!

3. Do you have a boyfriend?

YEAH! RIKU! I'm just not sure he knows it yet…

4. What is your favorite food?

MEXICAN FOOD! (It seriously is!)

5. What was your most embarrassing moment?

Um…The time I was talking about how hot Riku was and I didn't realize he was standing behind me! That sucked monkey tails…

6. What is your biggest fear?

Porcelain Dolls, Clowns, Dummies, and puppets!

7. Do you have a best friend?

KAIRI! YAY!

8. What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?

I thought it was funny when Sora lit his fart on fire…again…

9. What is your favorite world?

Um…I like the Destiny Islands, I like Traverse Town, Halloween Town, Twilight Town, Never land, and that's just a few!

10. What is your favorite TV station? (Nick, Cartoon Network, Etc…)

I like anything anime!

-0-Survey-0-

1. What is your name?

Axel! (OH GOD! THIS ONE'S GONNA BE WEIRD!)

2. How old are you?

-.-;;; Do you have a death wish?

3. Do you have a girlfriend?

Larxene is kinda my girlfriend…

4: What is your favorite food?

BURRITOS! And evil!

5: What is your most embarrassing moment?

Um…The time that I thought that if I dressed up and Selphie, I could get a bigger part! Wow, her dress is widgeons!

6. What is your biggest fear?

MY STUPID SMALL PART!

7. Do you have a best friend?

YES! THE MEMBERS OF THE MCCRL! (I LOVE YOUR STORY TOBIKUNAI-SAMA!)

8: What is the funniest thing you've ever seen?

The time when Selphie almost got her part taken away because she was being a bitch!

9: What is your favorite world?

Castle Oblivion! It isn't exactly a world, but hey!

10: What is your favorite TV station? (Nick, Cartoon Network, Disney Channel, etc…)

I don't have time for TV! Wait, Disney Channel? THEY EVEN HAVE THEIR OWN STATION! THAT'S NOT FAIR! I WANT MY OWN STATION!

-------------------

Ok, the next chapter is going to be about the deleted scenes! Review my friends!


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own KH!

-----------------------

This chapter is going to be the deleted scenes.

-0-Agrabah-0-

Aladdin: GENIE, GET RID OF THESE GUYS!

Genie: OK! (Gets rid of Sora, Goofy, and Donald)

Nicole: CUT!

-0-The beginning of Agrabah-0-

Iago: She's disappeared like magic!

Jasmine: OW! (They turn to see Jasmine behind the counter with fruit juice on her head)

Nicole: CUT! Yummy, fruit juice!

-0-Halloween Town-0-

Sora: HIIIIIIYAAAAAAAAAAA! (Attacks the heartless and nothing happens)WHAT THE HACK!

Nicole: Sora… (A few hours later, Sora is panting on the ground) I told you!

-0-The scene with the heart-0-

Doctor: IT'S ALIVE! IT'S ALIIIIIIIIIIIVE! BWHAHAHAHAHA!

Nicole: Dude, no!

-0-Lock Shock and Barrel fighting-0-

Sora and the others are leaning up against a wall sipping soda as Nicole is running around after the kids.

Nicole: YOU SEE WHY I QUIT BABYSITTING!

Sora: I LAUGH AT YOUR PAIN!

Nicole OH! YOU'LL SEE PAIN!

Announcer guy: If there any kids under the age of ten, turn back now!

-0-Big Ben-0-

Nicole: Sora! You can fly!

Goofy and Donald: HE CAN FLY! HE CAN FLY!

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Nicole:You can fly Sora! Can you teach me?

Sora: NO! HAHA! (Nicole pushes him off the edge)WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOA!

Nicole:HAHA!

Donald:WHY NOT JUST FLY!

Sora;OH YE--(SPLAT!)

Nicole:CUT!

----------

That was a short chapter, but the next one is going to be funny! I might get it up tonight. I don't know. Review! Oh, and yes Lady Sonora of the Black Rose, you can use the survey idea! Review!


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own KH, One piece, RK, Mew Mew Power, or any other anime in here!

-------------

Everyone is sitting in the living room, except Sora has hockey gear on.

Sora: (Still gets hit with a tape) OW! (Falls back and takes the hockey gear off because he can't get up)

Nicole: Look what I found! Do you guys remember when Tetsuya couldn't decide what to put Kingdom Hearts as? Well, this is it! Let's watch! (Puts the tape in and everybody screams in terror)

-0-The tape-0-

Tetsuya: Ok, let's try the One Piece thing ok? ACTION!

Nicole: There once was a man named Ansem. He was rich, powerful, and dark beyond your wildest dreams. Before they crushed his heart with darkness, these were his final words!

Ansem: (Rolling his eyes) You can't kill me with darkness you morons! (Nicole clears her throat) Fine! I'll say it! (Clears his throat) My power is yours for the taking. But you'll have to find it first! I've hid all of the darkness, in Kingdom Hearts.

Nicole: Ever since then, villains from all around have searched for Kingdom Hearts, the Kingdom that would make their dreams come true… (The music turns on and Nicole puts on a bunch of fake bling)YO! Gotta go gotta go! Dreaming, don't give it up Sora (Sora appears on the screen) Dreaming, don't give it up Goofy (Goofy appears on the screen) Dreaming, don't give it up Donald! (Donald appears on the screen) Dreaming, don't give it give it up give it up give it up give it up…NO! Here's how the story goes we find out, bout darkness in Kingdom Hearts there's no doubt! (A bunch of random villains appear on the screen) The villains who's eyes are on it they'll see (Sora comes on the screen with a keyblade) the keyblade master, he's gonna be him! Gotta go gotta go uh oh! Uh oh! His name is Sora (Sora pops up onto the screen) He's Sora D. Luffy. Keyblade master!

A random girl: He's the master? How did that happen?

A random guy: Yo ho ho! The keyblade chose him!

Nicole: Gotta go gotta go! His name's Goofy, head of the Royal nights and an M-A-G-E Donald's not shy! Riku's doing that heartless thing and Kairi's waiting for the keyblade king! Gotta go gotta go! Uh oh! Go fly to kingdom Hearts. It's the name of the Kingdom full of darkness, gotta go gotta go! Fly to Kingdom Hearts!

Tetsuya: Not fast enough! Let's try Rurouni Kenshin!

Nicole: OK! I attacked the heartless that I hated so and life goes on and I save some EXP for you. It's heavy the darkness that's within you, but it melted like it was just an ice cube! (Kairi comes onto the screen with Sora) Now all the darkness sitting in my heart has shrunken a bit and it really does hurt me now. Those silly heartless monkeys, guess I must defeat them again! (Sora sighs and walks into a backdrop)If we could just close the door, ohohoh, I wonder what it would be like…YEA-A-AH! I'd be so happy, inside my heart. (Sora, Goofy, Donald and Nicole are walking along a road together) All the memories I have are beautiful in my mind, but they don't heal the sorrow deep inside my soul. And tonight I think, I'll be just sitting in my sorrow. (It shows Sora hugging Kairi) But now I must wonder why, what did it really mean to you? I just can't see it anymore. I just can't see it anymore. Ohohohohohohoh!

Tetsuya: I want to try something different…something like…um…MEWMEW POWER!

Nicole: OK! I didn't count on this, before my very first kiss. (Sora, Goofy, and Donald come onto the screen and are at a crossroad) It isn't the path we choose, but there's so much we could loose. Team up! Are you up for it? (The beginning scene when Sora's trying to reach Riku) Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit. Team up! Cause it's up to us, but it's hard to save the worlds, when you fallen too dark. Nahnahnahnahnahnah! (The scene with the whole one for all thing If we band together like birds of a feather we'll be friends forever going up up up! Team up! Are you up for it? Put your hand in mine, it's the perfect fit. Team up, cause it's up to us. But it's hard to save the worlds; yeah it's hard to save the worlds, when you're falling too dark. Nahnahnahnahnahnah!

Tetsuya: Why don't we just get Utuda Hikaru and make a video game?

Nicole: I'm game!

------------

Ok, the next chapter will be funny! I promise! Review!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own KH!

----------------

Here are some bloopers!

-0-Fighting with Riku at destiny Islands-0-

Sora: HA! (Knocks Riku into the water)Who says you need to be on a high level to beat him?

Nicole: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Pushes Sora into the water)DON'T HURT MY RIKU!

-0-Redo scene-0-

Riku: What're you afraid of?

Sora: Um…your girly hair?

Riku: Girly hair? Well, at least I don't wear ginormous shoes!

Sora: GASP! I'm hurt!

Nicole: CUT!

-0-The scene with the Queen-0-

Queen of Hearts: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

Sora: OFF WITH YOUR FLUB!

Nicole: (Too busy cracking up to say cut)

-0-Redo-0-

Q.O.H.: OFF WITH THEIR HEADS!

Sora: Ah, it's hollow in there anyway!

Nicole: Cut…

-0-The Hades cup-0-

Hades: I'VE GOT A PLACE FOR YOU DOWN UNDER!

Sora: Under where? (Goofy cracks up at that)

Hades: Well, down in he--

Sora: OHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HE SAID A NAUGHTY WORD! NICOLE! (Nicole comes and puts Hades in the corner)

Hades: Time out, I hate time out!

Nicole: QUIET OVER THERE!

-0-Redo-0-

Hades: I'VE GOT A PLACE FOR YOU DOWN UNDER! OW! (Begins to cry) I BURNT MYSELF!

Nicole: (Through the laughter) CUT!

-0-The shark scene in Atlantica-0-

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHH! (The shark crashes through the window, but swims off crying because it hurt)

Ariel: Well, that was easy! (The shark comes and gobbles her up! Sorry guys…)

Nicole: CUT! I HATE SHARKS!

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: (Sees the large shadow swimming toward the window) AHHHH! AHHHHH? (A goldfish swims through a hole in the glass) SWIMMY! I THOUGHT YOU RAN AWAY WHILE I WAS AT SUMMER CAMP! WAIT, FISH CAN'T RUN! (Cries on Ariel's shoulder)

-0-Hallow Bastion-0-

Beast roars and the heartless die.

Everyone: 0o;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

Beast: WHAT! Haven't you ever wondered how Chip got his chip? (The cup from Beauty and the Beast)

-0-Redo-0-

Beast roars and the castle shakes. A few moments later, rocks come toppling down upon them!

Nicole: CUT?

-0-The scene where you fight Riku/Ansem-0-

Ansem/Riku: As long as the last princess of heart (Begins to float down, but then just falls flat on his back) OW!

-0-Redo-0-

Ansem/Riku is crying on the ground and Nicole is patting him on the back. Sora walks up with an eyebrow raised.

Sora: What in the worlds? (Approaches him) Hey, what's goi--(Gets shushed by Nicole)

Nicole: Quiet Sora! He's about to talk!

Ansem/Riku: (Through the sobs) It gave me nightmares for a long time. I wished it was all just a bad dream. They're all so racist towards him. It showed me how cruel mankind could be. I can still hear them taunting him…Silly Rabbit, Trix are for kids! (Buries head in hands) WHY COULDN'T THEY JUST GIVE HIM A BOWL OF CEREAL? WHY!

---------------

OK! I'LL UPDATE SOON! IDEAS IF YOU WISH! REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own KH!

-----------

Here you are with some totally insane bloopers! Enjoy!

-0-Fleeing the Cave of Wonders-0-

Aladdin: JASMINE! (Falls into the lava)

Sora: CHICKEN!

Nicole: CUT! NO SORA! DON'T EAT THAT! YOU NAUGHTY NAUGHTY BOY!

-0-Redo-0-

Aladdin: JASMINE! (They're flying through and he's still screaming about Jasmine)

Sora: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! (Pushes him off the carpet)

Nicole: CUT! Poor Aladdin, getting pushed off the carpet. Well, at least it wasn't because you sang…

-0-Monstro-0-

Maleficent: Why do you still care about that boy?

Riku: BECAUSE HE'S HOT! I MEAN--

Nicole: 0o;;;

-0-Redo-0-

Maleficent: Why do you still care about that boy?

Riku: I don't Maleficent. I love you!

Nicole: THIS IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS IN SO MANY WAYS! (Bangs head on desk continuously)

-0-Fighting Ursula/the second time-0-

Sora; LOOK AT ALL OF THAT INK! (Goes down into the depths and comes back with about 10 pens filled with ink)

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Ursula: (Sucks in water, and accidentally sucks in Sora) EW! HEOIC FLAVOR! I HATE HEROIC FLAVOR! COUGH HACK DIE! (Dies)

Nicole: WOOT!

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: EWWWWWWWWWWWW! (Points to all of the ink in the water)

Ursula: WTF? I USED A MAXIPAD!

Nicole: This, like the Maleficent issue, IS WRONG ON SO MANY LEVELS IN SO MANY WAYS!

-0-Fighting Oogy Boogy-0-

Sora: (Jumping over knives) THIS…IS…LIKE…A…DEMENTED…FUNHOUSE!

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Oogy starts to melt into beetles and worms and what not.

Nicole: Sora, do you see what happens when you overstuff your trick or treating sheet?

----------------

OK! THAT WAS SHORT! I AM COMPLETELY DEVOID OF IDEAS TONIGHT! HELP! I NEED IDEAS! IDEASIDEASIDEAS! REVIEW!


	10. Chapter 10

I don't own KH! Thank you all for your ideas! I will use them with inspired ideas I got after reading them! Thanks you guys! CAUTION: MANY REVEIWERS WILL BE MENTIONED!

--------------------

-0-Fighting Oogie Boogie-0-

Sora: (Between breaths) I'VE…BEEN….JUMPING OVER…THESE…THINGS…FOR HOURS!

Jack: (Stepping over them easily) I'm tall.

Sora: You know what! Everyone in this stupid thing is taller then me except for Donald!

Jack: HAHA!

Sora: GRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR! (Hurky comes in and helps Sora kill Jack)

Nicole: GASP! Hurky, WHY?

Hurky: Well, it all started at Balamb Garden! Riku found that stupid remote and--

Nicole: OK! CUT! (Btw, I highly recommend Hurky's story titled 'All the Randomness!')

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! (Jumps up and starts to attack 'Oogie')

Donald: (Sora gets thrown back) HUH? (A fat guy in red who is pretty beaten up steps out)

Goofy: SANTA CLAUS?

Santa: THAT'S RIGHT! AND YOU ARE ALL GETTING COAL FOR CHRISTMAS! (Tinkbell111 goes on Santa and babbles about what she wants for Christmas)

Oogie: (walks in whistling) WHAT THE HELL? SANTA CLAUS STOLE MY PART? THAT'S IT! I'M JOINING THE MCCRL! (Runs off crying)

-0-Mulan's world-0-

Mulan: Look at me, you may think you see who I really am, but you do not know me. Can it be--What the hell? (Looks at Sora, Donald, and Goofy riding around on horses)

Sora: YEEHAW! (Crashes into the Cherry Blossom Tree and ALL of the Cherry Blossoms fall onto Mulan)

Nicole: CUT! MULAN! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?

-0-Redo-0-

Mulan: Hello Little Brother. (Pats him on the head)

Donald: Why is he named Little Brother? (Mulan opens her mouth) IS this a problem? DO you need help? Is this a desperate cry for help?

Mulan: Well, it all started when ECHO233 ate my wanton! (Bursts into tears)

ECHO233: DID NOT!

-0-Winnie the Pooh-0-

Pooh: Everyone's gone. And, my favorite Honey tree too--(The door bursts open)

Nicole: I FOUND WHO TOOK YOUR HONEY TREE! (Pulls out Hikari-Aoi)IT WAS IN HER BACK POCKET THE WHOLE TIME!

Pooh: GASP!

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: Hey Pooh--(Laughing)

Pooh: 0o

Sora: Anyway, Hey Pooh-- (Laughing harder this time)

Pooh: WHAT THE HECK!

Sora: I don't know Pooh! (Cracking up)

Sora: Hmmmmmmmmmm….POOOOOOOOOOOOOH! (You hear crashing)(By the way, I'm going to call you Spyro Fox Link ok?)

Nicole: SPYRO FOX LINK! (She's rolling on the floor laughing)

-0-End of World-0-

Chenabrog (AKA the dude in the volcano): (Drinks hot sauce) OW! IT BURNS! (Burps and blazes Sora and Co.)

Nicole: (Looks at the three piles of ashes with eyeballs floating around) Not even Curaga could take care of that!

-0-Redo-0-

Sora: OK! I BEAT HIM! (They fly into the volcano)

Goofy: GAWRSH! HOW'D YOU DO THAT?

Sora: Well, I started off with my magic. It was him and I in mortal combat! He knew he was going down when I broke out my keyblade and--

Donald: He used up all of his energy trying to blow down your spiky hair right?

Sora: -.-;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;;

-0-Fighting Ansem/Riku the first time-0-

Ansem/Riku: Kairi's heart rests within you!

Sora: Really? I though it rested in your hula skirt!

Ansem/Riku: SHUT UP!

-0-Redo-0-

Ansem/Riku: Kairi's heart rests within you!

Nicole: Sorry to interrupt, but seriously man, why do you wear a hula skirt? It really bothers me!

Ansem/Riku: It's not a hula skirt! It's a man skirt! There's a difference you hear me? MAN SKIRT!

Nicole: Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuure it is!

-0-After you beat Ansem for the final time-0-

Ansem: Kingdom hearts is darkness! DARKNESS I TELL YOU!

Sora: Dude, that's not the line!

Ansem: I…um…uh…erg…SHUT UP! Come to me…CHEESE MONSTERS! (Cheese monsters pop up and eat Sora with a breakfast side of toast…what the…0o;;;)

Nicole: HOW DARE YOU USE MY OWN FORCES AGAINST ME! (Kills Ansem with her…Muffin of Doom? 0o;;;)

Sora: WOOT! GO MUFFINS! (Does the robot)

Nicole: OK! CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Ansem: KINGDOM FARTS!

Sora: Dude, you just said farts!

Ansem: No, I said hearts!

Sora: No, you said farts!

Ansem: I said hearts! KINGDOM FARTS!

Sora: YOU DID IT AGAIN!

Ansem: (Breaks down crying)

------------

OK! I'M DONE WITH THAT CHAPTER! I hope you guys liked it! Now, off to work on my other KH story! Review my friends of insanity and chaos!


	11. Chapter 11

I don't own KH! Sorry I haven't updated in forever! School is evil and likes to keep me busy! I'll probably have a few more chapters because I'm running out of ideas.

------------------

-0-The final scene-0-

Riku: Take care of her.

Sora: (About to push) Um…why don't you and Mickey come out and help me push?

Riku: Um…Tetsuya-sama said to stay inside.

Nicole: CUT! (HAVE YOU HEARD THAT THE DATE HAS CHANGED? KH2 was supposed to come out Dec. 22. Now they're moving it to 2006!)

-0-Redo-0-

Riku: Take care of her.

Sora: Seriously, come out and push.

Riku: I don't want to…

Sora: Why?

Riku: Um… (Hides cheese dip behind his back)

Nicole: CUT!

-0-The Kairi part-0-

Sora: I'll come back for you.

Kairi: I know you will!

Nicole: (hanging from a tree with a hairbrush to her lips) When you walk away you don't hear me say, 'Please, Sora just jump over the foot long gap. Stupid and queer is the way that you're making me feel tonight. It's hard to let this go.'

-0-Redo-0-

Sora:I'll come back for you.

Kairi: I know you will!

Riku: (In the background) STOP! HOLD EVERYTHING! JUST JUMP OVER THE FLIPPING FOOT LONG GAP!

Sora: FINE! (He falls in the foot long gap)DO'H!

-0-Back at the island-0-

Kairi: (Walks into the Secret Place and writes it) What? The tears won't come out! I cried myself dry!

Nicole: CUT!

-0-Redo-0-

Kairi: (Goes to write and the rock snaps in two) What the--(Goes to write again and it snaps) What… (Snap)…the (snap) HECK!

Nicole: Cut!

(Nicole and the KH cast are sitting in the living room hanging out)

Nicole: I have something for you guys! (Slams papers on the table that says 'Survey'

Everyone except Nicole: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

-----------------

OK! I want you guys to tell me any questions you have. Not survey things (Ex. How old are you?) I want questions. (Ex. Do you like purple?) Well, I'd really like it if you have any ideas. I have a few questions. Review!


	12. Chapter 12

I don't own KH! I don't even own the questions!

-----------

Nicole set the survey down on the table and everybody took one. (BoldQuestion)

**Name:** Sora.

**Have you ever met a mongoose named Sam?** Um…one time and it was in Tobikunai-sama's backyard.

**Where did you get those coconuts?** Hurky gave them to me! I SWEAR!

**Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?** WHAT?

**Are you or have you ever been a fish?** NO! Well, I once was a merman. Does that count?

**Can you say Funky Monkey 10 times fast?** YEAH! FUNKYMONKEYFUNKYMONKEYFUNKYMONKEYFUCKYMONKEY…CRAP! I SIAD FUCKY MONKEY!

**What do you do with a brass monkey?** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!

**Are you color blind?** Do I look like a dog? DON'T ANSWER THAT!

**Do you like ducks?** WHO TOLD YOU!

**Did your mom pick out your outfit this morning?** NO! I am perfectly capable! (Attempts to take off his sock and fails)

**Why is grass green?** Um…because it feels like it?

**Why is crack whack?** Because the commercial said so!

**Are you the greatest?** I don't know…

**Are you part squirrel?** No, but my mom's part French and that's just as bad! (Sorry, but the French don't shave their armpits!)

**Peanut Butter and Jelly or Oreos?** OREOS! OREOS!

**Quick! Think of a number!** FIVE!

**Why is Riku's hair gray?** I think he's an old man! HIS SKIN IS PALE AND HE HAS GRAY HAIR!

**What's your middle name?** Um…………….I really don't feel comfortable saying that my middle name is Leslie…CRAP! (Sora hands in his paper)

**Name:** Riku.

**Have you ever met a mongoose named Sam? **What the--

**Where did you get those coconuts?** My fan girls.

**Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?** No.

**Are you or have you ever been a fish?** No, at least I don't recall.

**Can you say Funky Monkey 10 times fast?** Yeah, because I'm Riku!

**What do you do with a brass monkey?** Scare Sora…Ha…he hates them.

**Are you color blind?** No, why do you ask?

**Do you like ducks?** Ducks are gay…like Sora.

**Did your mom pick out your outfit this morning?** Can my mom make me look this good? (Flashes a sparkling smile)

**Why is grass green?** Would it look good if it were any other color?

**Why is crack whack?** Because you can't look hot while on crack!

**Are you the greatest?** HELL YEAH!

**Are you part squirrel?** 0o;;;;;;;;

**Peanut Butter and Jelly or Oreos?** Neither.

**Quick! Think of a number!** ONE!

**Why is Riku's hair gray?** It isn't gray! It's silver! SILVER!

**What's your middle name? **Oh, that's easy. (Puts hand over mouth and mumbles)

**Name:** Kairi.

**Have you ever met a mongoose named Sam?** I've never seen a mongoose.

**Where did you get those coconuts?** They fall whenever Sora runs into the tree.

**Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?** No, why? Are you?

**Are you or have you ever been a fish?** Um…no?

**Can you say Funky Monkey 10 times fast?** I've never really tried.

**What do you do with a brass monkey?** Put it in my room with all of my other, richy girl items that I'll never use.

**Are you color blind?** NO. Then, how could I tell if my clothes match?

**Do you like ducks?** I've never really thought about that.

**Did your mom pick out your outfit this morning?** Why would you think that?

**Why is grass green?** Well… (Insert science fact here)

**Why is crack whack?** Because drugs are bad! (A halo appears above her head)

**Are you the greatest?** No.

**Are you part squirrel?** Is this a trick question?

**Peanut Butter and Jelly or Oreos?** Oreos and peanut butter!

**Quick! Think of a number!** THREE!

**Why is Riku's hair gray?** Why are you asking me?

**What's your middle name? **(Insert some nice, angelic name here)

**Name:** Axel.

**Have you ever met a mongoose named Sam?** YES! HE WILL HELP ME GET A BETTER PART! MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

**Where did you get those coconuts?** What coconuts?

**Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?** Vexen thinks so.

**Are you or have you ever been a fish?** No, why? DO I SMELL! (Smells his armpits)

**Can you say Funky Monkey 10 times fast?** Will it help me get a better part?

**What do you do with a brass monkey?** Is it an _evil _brass monkey?

**Are you color blind?** NO!

**Do you like ducks?** NO! Wait…ducks right? Does Larxene count?

**Did your mom pick out your outfit this morning?** No. Why are you asking that? (Nervous chuckle)

**Why is grass green?** HOW THE HELL SHOULD I KNOW!

**Why is crack whack?** Who said that? (Snuffs some)

**Are you the greatest?** I am! But will anyone realize that?

**Are you part squirrel?** No! I wish…Nicole likes squirrels! That squirrel could get a part!

**Peanut Butter and Jelly or Oreos?** Both.

**Quick! Think of a number!** 10!

**Why is Riku's hair gray?** Because he likes to be all cool and be leader and… (Rambles on about how Riku thinks he's better)

**What's your middle name?**

Um…would you believe me if I told you it was FerdinandMarcusSnoopy?

**Name: **Nicole!

**Have you ever met a mongoose named Sam?** YEAH! He lives in my closet!

**Where did you get those coconuts?** (Suspiciously)Does it matter? I HAVE NOTHING TO HIDE!

**Are you suggesting coconuts migrate?** YOU FINALLY AGREE!

**Are you or have you ever been a fish?** Nope.

**Can you say Funky Monkey 10 times fast?** YEAH! I'M SKILLED!

**What do you do with a brass monkey?** Add it top my collection…I MEAN D'OH!

**Are you color blind?** No, I'm not a dog.

**Do you like ducks?** YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY!

**Did your mom pick out your outfit this morning?** Um…no?

**Why is grass green?** Because I said so!

**Why is crack whack?** SUGAR IS BETTER!

**Are you the greatest?** Nope, Riku is!

**Are you part squirrel?** I WISH!

**Peanut Butter and Jelly or Oreos?** OREOS!

**Quick! Think of a number!** Q!

**Why is Riku's hair gray?** It's silver…and because it looks cool!

**What's your middle name?**

Noelle. (It really is, does it stink?)

--------------

Was that ok? Review! I only have one more chapter!


End file.
